


What happened last night?

by Slashaddict96



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Confusion, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is like a what if? Story like what if Shannon Didn't die or Juliet didn't ether <br/>Set in season six<br/>Kate Juliet Shannon and Penelope decide to have a girls weekend with no guys cause since they've been trapped on the scary island for so long they deserve some fun but what happens when things aren't so great the next morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened last night?

Kate's P.O.V   
I can't believe I'm back home sleeping in a regular bed I mean I was doing this three years ago after the first time I got off the island it just seems like I'm doing it all over again I would like to have some fun now that I'm off the island for good and hopefully creepy stuff stops happening maybe I can have a girls night out..  
Well it can't just be me that would be selfish maybe me and the girls I'm vary close to sun and claire but they have kids so they probably wouldn't be able to go but I'll ask them I'm not that close to Juliet or penny I've only been with Juliet cause we were stuck on the island together and I've barely spoke to penny but she has to be vary strong to have to deal with Desmond's craziness with time travel and all she could use a night out too same with Juliet she had to deal with so many deaths and all the other bull shit that happened on the island well I guess I better get to bed so I can wake up and ask them


End file.
